


The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - X is for Xenophilius

by MyWitch



Series: The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, coloring book page, hallucinogenics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well-known fact that when Xenophilius Lovegood asks you if you want to go to the jungle and lick toads, <i>you fucking goooo</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ABCs of Severus Snape, Village Broom - X is for Xenophilius




End file.
